Sweet
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: [OneShot] Kagome brought some candy back and forgot to bring ramen. She goes back home to get some and Inuyasha has some chocolate. He gets nauseated and doesn't have a fun time. Maybe a good rest and a tummy rub from Kagome will help? There's one way to


**

* * *

**

What makes a dog sick?

* * *

Kagome arrived in the feudal era in record time and Inuyasha was snoozing in a tree. A small but victorious sigh escaped her mouth and went to Kaede's hut. When she arrived in side, she saw the male monk; Miroku and the female demon slayer; Sango. They both saw her and waved as she kindly waved back.

"Hey guys, having fun?" Kagome asked happily.

"Of course Lady Kagome, how can we not?" Miroku asked as his hand trailed over.

**Pinch**

"Don't even try it Miroku." Sango glared.

"Well anyways, I brought some candy for us all." Kagome cheered as she handed some chocolates to Miroku and Sango. Then Shippo came rushing in at the scent.

"I smell lollipops!" Shippo cheered.

"Yup, I got a whole bag for you." She handed it to him then she realized something. "Shoot, I have to go back; I forgot to bring some ramen." Her eyes rolled over as she stood up. "Don't let Inuyasha eat the chocolate, Shippo you know better."

"Right, I won't Kagome." Shippo nodded.

"We'll make sure he doesn't." Miroku assured her.

She nodded and took off to the well. Inuyasha woke up to the sent coming near by and jumped down. Kagome stopped for a minute then smiled at him. He on the other hand, looked angry.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"I forgot your ramen; I was going to get it right now, I promise I'll be right back." Kagome walked around him. "Just go wait at the hut Inuyasha!" She shouted behind and jumped into the well.

"Well, at least she'll be right back." Inuyasha said out loud to himself.

Inuyasha started to walk toward the village and arrived at the hut. Shippo was eating those stupid 'lollipops' that Kagome always brought for him. Miroku and Sango were eating some chocolate. He took one of Miroku's and sat down to examine it. Miroku's eyes went wide. Kagome said to not let Inuyasha have any! All of a sudden Inuyasha sniffed it and then ate it.

"Heh, not bad, give me another." Inuyasha demanded.

"Inuyasha, you're not supposed to have any." Sango stated.

"Feh… why the hell not…?"

"Well, we don't know; Kagome just said to make sure you don't eat any." Miroku explained.

"I ain't dying, give me another." Inuyasha again demanded.

He looked worriedly toward Sango and sighed. "This is all you'll get; I don't want to get killed." Miroku stated and tossed one to him, which he ate.

"Hey guys, I'm back…" Kagome just witnessed Inuyasha eating a chocolate that Miroku gave to him. "Miroku…" She growled.

"He forced me to!" Miroku defended himself.

"No he didn't…" Shippo said plainly.

"What? What's so bad about me having chocolate?" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome ignored Inuyasha. "How many did you give him?" She asked annoyed.

"I gave him one but he took the first one." Miroku explained.

"Great, so he had two." She sighed. "With him being half dog and half human it's probably already down to his gut." Kagome muttered.

"Miroku, give me another." Inuyasha demanded.

"NO! S…" Kagome's voice died down before the rest of the word 'sit'. Everyone including Inuyasha was amazed that she didn't finish that word.

She sighed in annoyance and glared at Inuyasha. He looked at her curiously. What did he do to get her so mad? He just had a few chocolates was all… I mean, it couldn't kill him, right?

"Come on Inuyasha, before it's too late." Kagome grabbed a bottle of water and left the hut. Inuyasha stood up and followed quietly.

They walked outside a little down the path near some bushes and trees. Kagome stopped and Inuyasha wondered why. She kept sighing so damn much it started to drive him insane. Inuyasha was just about to yell at her then his stomach started to feel bubbly. He then started to groan slightly.

"Kaaaagoooomeeee…" Inuyasha whined out.

"Lean forward into a bush." Kagome replied annoyed.

Inuyasha obeyed but wondered why. Suddenly he started to feel nauseated and fluid started to rise from the pit of his stomach and then ejected the contents from his mouth. That was the first time he had ever spewed and he didn't like it one bit. He groaned in displeasure. Though, he was happy Kagome brought him away from the others. Wait, Kagome was there with him! Shit, how embarrassing! Small rubbing appeared onto his back. It was obviously Kagome, trying to comfort him as much as possible. Little did that help; he just spewed once again into the bushes. Damn, the scent of it was starting to bug his nose. He then stood up and faced her. She looked away and removed the red scarf cloth from around her neck then gave it to him.

"Wipe your mouth and chin please." Kagome said nicely and he did. She handed him the water bottle. "Just gargle it and spit it in the bush."

"I still feel the same…" He said in a sick tone as he opened the water container and poured water into his mouth then spat it out.

"I'm not surprised, even though your part human, you can't have theobromine because your other side." She stated.

"Nh…"

"You want to go back now?"

"Mhmm…"

"I'll help you." Kagome sighed as she placed his right arm over her shoulders while she held his waist on the left.

"Kagome…"

"Hmm?"

"Don't let me… have… chocolate… when I'm… in hanyou form…"

"Sorry, you can't have chocolate at all. When you're in human form, you still have to digest which takes seventy-two hours. Trust me; it's better to puke at a tree instead of using a tree." She explained and he groaned. Kagome rubbed his left side.

* * *

Every now and then Inuyasha went to a bush to have contents out of his system. He would use Kagome's red scarf to wipe what ever was left on his face. Kagome would hand him the water and he would gargle and spit it out. This was not fun for him at all.

He walked back to Kagome and leaned over her from behind to support himself up. "Kagome… I'm dying…" Inuyasha whined in a small agonizing pain.

"You are not Inuyasha." Kagome smiled weakly as she rubbed his one of his arms that was slouched over her shoulders. "When we get to the hut, I'll rub your tummy. How does that sound?" She asked.

"No… that would… be… embarrassing… in front… of them…"

"I'll deal with them, don't worry."

"Let's go… to… your… era…"

"You can barely walk without leaning on me. I doubt you want me to carry you."

"Feh…" Suddenly, he got immediate strength to rush over to near by bushes.

* * *

After about a half hour later they arrived at the hut. Miroku and Sango were surprised to see Inuyasha look so pale who started to shiver a little. Shippo's face cringed, he knew what he was going through. He had it worse than Inuyasha because he wasn't at all part human. Kagome sat Inuyasha down and told him just stay there as the others left the room with her.

"You guys, I need about five minutes to try and make Inuyasha sleep. But as we all know his stupid pride is in the way. So, do you think you guys can just wait out here for a few until I know for sure he's asleep?" Kagome asked.

"Can't he hear you?" Sango asked.

She shook her head. "His high senses died down quite a bit."

"We'll wait for you to allow us in Lady Kagome." Miroku assured her.

"Thanks." Kagome returned into the hut to the pale hanyou.

"The… others…?" Inuyasha asked.

"They went to the village, I told you I would deal with them."

Kagome checked his forehead to feel it really warm. His head leaned into her hand with a slight groan. She pulled his head back up and grabbed her sleeping bag. When she unzipped it completely she scooted towards the corner wall. Her instructions for him were to remove the haori off, place Tetsusaiga aside, and lay his head on her lap. Inuyasha listened to both of them, and then lied on her lap. Kagome's body was sideways for Inuyasha so she could have a better advantage to rub his stomach. But before doing that, she dragged the sleeping bag over his shivering body.

She placed her hand on his white robes where his stomach was. Nice and steadily she started to rub softly. Inuyasha gave out a little grunt for a second but calmed down. His head turned towards Kagome's stomach and slowly moved upwards so he could have his cheek against her.

"Kagome…" He muttered softly

"Yeah?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Can you… just… move my robes and… rub my stomach?" Inuyasha whimpered.

She nodded. "Sure." Her sweet voice replied as she placed her hand under his robes and started to rub his bare flesh.

His eyes started to haze as his vision blurred. Breathing started to calm down. He thought death was knocking right on his door.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered softly again.

"Yes?" Kagome leaned forward to hear him because he started to get quickly drowsy.

"If… I die… I just… wanted you… to know that… I love you…" His eyes closed completed and he went to sleep.

Kagome gave a long sigh in exasperation. "Alright guys, you can come in now." She said loud enough for them.

Shippo was the first to come walking in and stared at Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango then came in to do the same. Inuyasha was shivering still but only slightly as his face was in Kagome's stomach. Kagome got kind of embarrassed a little with everyone being so close. Almost if on cue; Inuyasha started to growl lightly as a warning for them to back off while he snuggled his face into Kagome's stomach. He was in deep sleep but could feel the nervousness Kagome led off. The others obeyed the growl and backed away.

"Least we know he's not dead." Miroku grinned.

"You do know that if I stop rubbing, he'll wake up, and probably try to kill you?" Kagome said a little annoyed.

"I-I-I was just saying…" He gulped. Kagome stopped rubbing Inuyasha stomach for three seconds and Inuyasha's eye lids moved a little. Miroku's eyes had fear in them now, so she continued rubbing his stomach. He fell back to sleep nuzzling against her stomach softly.

"What are you doing anyways Kagome?" Sango questioned.

"I'm just rubbing his stomach though there's a chance he might…" Kagome trailed off because of Inuyasha. He unconsciously removed his robe off his arms so that it would only cover his back. "Do that." She sighed.

"K-Kagome…" Inuyasha barely whispered but Kagome heard him. She bent other to hear him better. "Can… you… g-give… me… a whole… upper… body…" He breathed tiredly.

"Okay, go back to sleep though." Kagome whispered and he listened almost instantly.

Kagome brought he hand from his upper chest to his lower stomach only an inch away from his hakama tie. Inuyasha gave a deep sigh in relaxation and tiredness. Miroku and Sango watched quietly. They thought it to be amusing. Shippo didn't really. It may look like a cute scene, but it isn't cute when one is trying to comfort the other who feels like keeling over and just dying. He never wanted to experience chocolate again. What? Shippo didn't need to warn Inuyasha, it was his own stupid fault that he took a chocolate and not heed Miroku's warning. A sudden drowsy-ness started to affect Shippo, his sugar rush was gone so it made him tired and worn out.

Shippo walked toward Kagome in that corner. "Kagome, I'm getting sleepy." He rubbed on of his eye.

"Get on my shoulder and take a nap." Kagome replied tiredly back.

"Kay…" Shippo jumped on to her shoulder and cradled his head in to her neck.

"Lady Kagome, you look a little tired there yourself." Miroku stated.

"I had to help Inuyasha a lot on the way back so my shoulders hurt a little." Kagome explained.

"Shall I rub them for you?" He questioned.

**WHACK!**

"Pervert…" Sango glared.

Kagome laughed. "No; it's okay. Besides, I can't move away from the wall without disturbing Inuyasha." She sighed.

"He's always so protective yet he's so stupid to admit his feelings." Miroku sighed as well and leaned against the opposite wall from her.

"Yeah…" _'You'd be surprised.'_ Her mind thought silently.

"I think I shall take a nap as well. That can leave you two for a girl talk or what ever."

"Well we sure won't be talking about you." Sango growled.

"Wake me at sun down." Miroku then dipped his head and went to sleep.

"Today was very tiring." Sango sighed.

"I can't agree more." Kagome groaned.

"You look like a mini family; it's kind of funny."

"How's it funny?"

"Human, demon, hanyou; mother, child, father…" Sango grinned.

"Why don't you start a family with Miroku?" Kagome backfired at her.

"Okay, I get your point Kagome."

"Good."

"I think I'll take a nap as well. Everyone else is sleeping."

"Yeah, I'll probably do the same shortly.

"You should. You seem like the most exhausted one here." Sango teased.

"It's possible, but I'm always tired."

Sango then crawled into her knapsack and quickly fell fast asleep. Little did she know, that Kagome had already thought of themselves as a family. Shippo was the son. Sango was the sister with Miroku as her perverted boyfriend. Inuyasha was the dog, joking; he was Kagome's love.

Was he serious though? _"If… I die… I just… wanted you… to know that… I love you…"_ It was possible that he meant it. Then again, it was possible that he was delusional. She didn't know though but surely was going to find out when he wakes up. Her mind kept questioning itself which preceded her tiredness to come out more. Slowly her eye lids closed softly and fell into a light sleep, still rubbing Inuyasha unconsciously.

* * *

Kagome woke up hours later to see the sun starting to set. Her hand was still rubbing Inuyasha's stomach and he was still asleep. Shippo was still on her shoulder sleeping and she smiled. The other two and the demon cat were still sleeping so Kagome grabbed a rock. She then chucked it over at Miroku's head. It hit him with a small 'clank' of a noise. He stirred awake instantly and rubbed his head and looked around.

"Miroku...!" Kagome whispered.

"Huh?" Miroku looked at her.

"I need you to get the others out. I need to wake Inuyasha, if you guys are here..."

"Say no more Lady Kagome, I understand," he smiled, "you through hard too." Whined Miroku.

Miroku woke Sango up which came along with a slap. Ignoring the pain, he whispered for her to wake up and grab Kirara. While she did, Miroku went over to Kagome and woke Shippo and removed him off her.

The others left which meant that Inuyasha and Kagome were inside the hut. Kagome side deeply and stopped rubbing Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha slowly woke up, but didn't want to. So instead, he nudged his head into her stomach to go back to sleep. Kagome knew he was being stubborn so she yanked one of the ears lightly.

"Don't..." Inuyasha whimpered, "I want to sleep."

"How do you feel Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly as she place her hand on his forehead, his temperature was normal. "Get up for a minute."

"I feel better." He sat up and stretched. Bones cracked and aching muscles were being treated.

"Fix your robe Inuyasha, you look like a slob." Kagome giggled.

"Yes mother." Replied the sarcastic hanyou.

"Told you that you weren't going to die."

His ear twitched at her, "uh... Kagome?"

She cocked her head a little, "yeah, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong but," Inuyasha trailed off for a minute, "what I said before I went to sleep..."

"What, that you loved me?" Kagome half laughed.

"I really meant it Kagome..." He looked away, "I know you probably like that Hobo, the wimpy wolf, or who ever. But, I love you."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome paused.

"..." He looked down, as if to be ashamed.

She wrapped her arms around him from the side. "I love you too."

"R-really?" Inuyasha looked at her with perked ears. "Yeah, if I didn't, I would've left you a long time ago. Don't you think?"

"I leave the thinking to you and that monk. I just fight." He snorted.

Kagome grabbed one of his ears and rubbed it. "Yeah, that much I know."

Inuyasha and Kagome stared into each others for so long that it almost seemed to be like an eternity. Their faces slowly inches forth toward each other. Kagome's eyes slowly started to close as her head began to turn to the side slightly. Inuyasha found himself to be doing the exact same thing. Inches apart now turned into centimeters. They went closer and the lips united softly.

Inuyasha could tasted her lips, they were better than he would've imagine. Her lips were as sweet as her scent, nothing was better than that. Kagome was thinking along the same lines for him. She never really imagined that this moment would happen, with Inuyasha no less.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her as she moved her arms around his neck. If Inuyasha ever had to let go of her, it would be too soon. Kagome felt his tongue wanting an entrance. She was about to allow him in, but a noise came from the door.

There was a coughing nose behind them. Kagome and Inuyasha's lips parted and they broke away from each other. They looked at the door to see who it was. A perverted monk in dark robs, black hair, and a golden staff. Inuyasha glared at him and stood up growling. Miroku started to realize how much of a bad idea it was to interfere.

"I j-just got back, I-I honestly had no idea you were in there making out!" Miroku let the wrong words slip.

"Inuyasha he's lying, he was peaking, you can tell from how nervous he is." Kagome stated.

"Yeah, I thought so." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"SANGO HELP ME!" Miroku screamed and ran out.

"Sorry monk, I don't help spies!" Sango yelled to the running monk.

"Get back here you filthy vermin!" Inuyasha rushed out of the hut and chased him.

"Well... boys will be boys." Kagome stated as she exited the hut.

"You guys were kissing?" Sango asked.

"We confessed and Miroku barged in." She shrugged.

"Great, now it's our turn." The slayer sighed.

"Kagome?" Shippo hopped onto her shoulder.

"What's up Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"Don't let me grow up to be like them please?" He begged.

"Don't worry Shippo, we'd prefer you to act like Sesshomaru other that these two." Sango stated.

"Good."

**The End!**


End file.
